A Sleepy Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine thinks Bad Frogs don't take naps, boy is he wrong when really tired and needs a little help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I couldn't help myself since being sleep deprived, I pictured a sleepy, cranky Constantine in my mind and one thing led to another plus I love him and his mischievous little thief Sneaker plus I love Constantine and Ricky Gervais together as they act like brothers/ best friends.**

 **In this little story, Constantine has been up all night or for a lot of nights pulling mischief and heists but sleep deprived which both Ricky and Sneaker can see and try to convince him to take an nap before he hits the wall.**

 **I hope fellow Constantine fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was early morning as a certain master thief entered his friend Ricky's house where he and his daughter Sneaker was living since being a thief, it was hard for Constantine for get a place of his own but Constantine had been out late most nights, pulling mischief among other things like heists yawning plus there were dark rings under his eyes which was a sign of tiredness hearing mischievous laughter seeing Sneaker up hugging his leg making a tired smile cross the Bad Frog's face because his little thief made him happy to be her father..

"Wow, Daddy you look really sleepy, you were out all night right?" Sneaker said to him seeing him nod drinking coffee since it would wake him up seeing Ricky there too who was worried for him making breakfast plus Sneaker had school today, seeing Constantine quiet.

He knew his best amphibian friend was exhausted but he wouldn't admit it seeing Sneaker pour herself Lucky Charms seeing Constantine tired and snapping at him seeing Sneaker sigh because she loved her Dad and he always had energy to play or teach her thief skills or help her with school stuff and karate so seeing him tired and cranky made her a little sad seeing him tired and sluggish because that wasn't him.

"Uncle Ricky is right, Daddy you need an nap like Uncle Sam when he's grumpy and Jean makes him take an nap so he feels better." Sneaker told him seeing her dad yawn while drinkimg coffee but caffeine wasn't the answer to his sleep problem which Ricky agreed with because he cares about him, and his well being.

"Yes but Bad Frogs don't take naps!" Constantine to,d her hearing Ricky snort at that knowing all living beings needed sleep to function whether or not they were master thieves who also happened to be a father seeing Constantine clutch his head mamimg Sneaker worry.

"He just has a headache because he hadn't been sleeping very well, which is proof he needs an nap." Ricky said making Sneaker underdtand that this was one of the days where her dad needed an nap seeing him zone off but she threw milk on him to wake him up chuckling but Constantine grinned at his little thief knowing she was trying to help.

"Uh-oh school bus, gotta go!" Sneaker said grabbing her stuff and leaving making Constantine chuckle yawning but seeing a whole lot of jewels everywhere making him excited unaware he was imagining it because he was so tired jumping into them unaware the jewels were actually the couch with Ricky on it .

"Oi what's the big idea mate?" Ricky said stunned realising Constantine had been seeing things because he needed sleep, lots of it but he didn't mind being on Ricky's lap because it was actually kind of nice...

Ricky then heard gentle snores realising Constantine had finally hit the wall and asleep making him happy knowing he would probably sleep for a while plus Ricky had been talking to Kermit on Skype before Constantine had dive bombed the couch knowing Sneaker would find that hilarious later but he had errands to run so was carrying a sleeping Constantine to his room tucking him in, putting a certain stuffed turtle that Constantine slept with beside him, leaving.

Later that week, around Saturday, Constantine began to stir yawning and stretching unaware he had been asleep for the last few days but felt better getting out of bed going to the bathroom since he hadn't went in a while making Sneaker very happy because she had been wanting him to wake up so they could have fun hugging him.

"Hey sweetie, how long was I asleep for?" Constantine asked.

"A few days, give or take but it's Saturday now." Sneaker to,d him seeing him do a spit take.

"Woah I was asleep all that time, no wonder I feel like I can heist again." Constantine said as ideas swam through his mind knowing they hadn't caused mischief on Kermit or Tne weirdos in a while chuckling seeing Sneaker get the firecrackers.

Things were good again, in Constantine's world.


	2. Worried About Her Dad

Sneaker noticed her dad was getting sleepy again after a few late nights knowing he loved pulling mischief and heisting but was worried in case he got hurt or sonething happened to him as he was the most awesome dad in her eyes, and wanted to be a thief when she got big but right now it was seven in the morning.

Sneaker saw Ricky sigh pouring her dad coffee to help wake him up because a master thief like Constantine needed sleep but it would happen sooner or later guessing besides mischief and thievery, he had hung out with Dudley since those two were friends of sorts making Sneaker's cheeks go pink, because she had a crush on Dudley's son Jareth.

"You should rest, okay?" she said while making pancakes since she was good at cooking despite being six and a half.

"Swertie spasibo but I can take care of myself, as I am a master thief after all so you don't have to worry." Constantine told her but was seeing her sigh eating up because she had to go to school but was walking with her cousins instead of taking the school bus.

Her other cousins noticed she seemed worried about something but the little thief was hiding it from them but Jareth sensed something bothered her.

"It's nothing Jareth, okay?" Sneaker admitted making him sigh.

* * *

"So your dad's not sleeping again and you're worried?" Kermit said after Sneaker told him at the studio after school since she and her cousins hung out there while waiting for their parents seeing Sneaker nod.

"Yep, he was pretty tired this morning, Uncle but he thinks he can take care of himself just because he's a master thief but he's also my dad and I care about him okay?" Sneaker said making him underdtand.

He knew he couldn't control Constantine or his actions but he could make him think sighing guessing he was probably sleeping off his tiredness hoping he was okay.

He saw Sneaker taking an nap guessing being worried had made her sleepy so was letting her be.

* * *

A/N

Hehe I felt like writing more after reading it, as I did writeca story like this for Dudley which I need to update but I know you guys enjoy this.

Constantine is still staying up pretty late being his usual self but his little thief is worried for him


	3. Worrying About Her Dad

"Alright, jackpot as they say!" Constantine said, while heisting.

It was around four or five in the mornijg, yet the master thief didn't care because he was having fun, plus Deadly was a bit of an night dragon and Dudley never gave him grief about him sleeping..

He was returning to his apartment where he and Sneaker lived, seeing it was sunrise, hoping Sneaker was okay seeing her up in pyjamas but making breakfadt.

"Morning sweetie, how long have you been up?" Constantine asked.

"Just now, but you were put all night again, right?" Sneaker said.

"Yes, being the master thief that I am, sweetie." Constantine said.

She made him coffee as it would help him wake up, guessing he woukd probably go take an nap, while she was at school eating up since she had to get ready because today was a school day.

On the way to school walking with her cousins, she was thinking about what to do to make her dad want to sleep unaware Jareth noticed along with her other cousins how quiet the little thief was.

"I'm just worried about my dad, as he hasn't been sleeping alright?" Sneaker snapped.

"Wow, does my dad know what Incle Constant is doing?" Yoko asked.

"Sort of, but maybe uncle Dudley can talk to him as they're friends." Sneaker replied.

Jareth thought that was a good idea, as he knew his uncle and Sneaker's dad and his dad were friends, so maybe they could talk to Constantine as they were at school.

* * *

"So you stay up all night, eh?" Deadly said as he and Constantine were hanging out but drinking coffee well Constantine was drinking coffee, since coffee made Deadly act odd.

"Yeah as I heist at night, but my little thief is worried about me." Constantibe told him.

"Yes, you two are very close, from what Jareth said." Deadly said.

"Yes, but she understands that I am keeping the Bad Frog legacy alive like my dad running the Russian amphibian mafia so she'll get it one day." Constantine said eating cookies as they were helping him stay awake, along with the coffee.

Deadly could see that the mischievous amphibian was about to zone out so was taking him to the studio, astounding Kermit since he needed to talk to his mischievous cousin when he woke up, knowing Sneaker was concerned for him.

"Oh boy he conked out, not good!" Kermit told himself putting Constantine on one of the couches in the other break room but when he woke up, they would have a talk seeing the kids back from school.

"Is Sneaker okay, at school?" Kermit asked Jareth.

"Sort of, but she was quiet." the dragon boy told him.

He sighed, as Sneaker cared about her dad, ever since that fateful night in Russia when she'd hit him in the head with a small rock, and they'd been close ever since looking at his cousin's forehead, wondering where Sneaker had hit it.

"She said that it was the forehead, from what she said." Scooter said.

"Hm, but she's worried about Constant because he doesn't sleep." Kermit told him.

They saw Sneaker by herself after doing her homework, doing karate and breathing which helped her focus, plus she had a belt test coming up which her dad had promised to help her with, but she was unsure because he wasn't sleeping.

"Whoa, don't hurt me as I just wanna talk!" Kermit told her.

"About my dad, right?" Sneaker said.

"Yes, now lower Tne fist Ojay?" Kermit replied.

Sneaker relaxed, but was shaky because she was worried about her dad, plus if anything happened to him, she would be in another shelter making Kermit hug her.

"Tnat won't happen, as your dad loves you." he said.

"I know that, but he had me worried and promised to help me, with my belt test." Sneaker said.

"I know, but you're practising hard, from what I saw." Kermit said.

He was unaware that Constantine had overheard, but felt kind of had, for making his little thief worried sick, to the point of anxiety which made him sigh, because he cared about her.


End file.
